


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XIV

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. МЕЧТЫ И КОШМАРЫ

Этим утром Квин спускалась вниз в непривычно радужном настроении. Привкус мяты от зубной пасты на языке, новый уютный халатик. Квин чувствовала себя необыкновенно свежо и отдохнувшей, она была без тапочек и деревянные ступеньки приятно холодили подошвы. А вот Дарья и Джейн наоборот - были этим утром непривычно молчаливы и угрюмы. Ещё в ссоре по поводу вчерашнего? Джейн сидела уткнувшись в газету и почему то в спортивный раздел, который обычно быстро просматривала и отбрасывала в сторону. Дарья стояла у плиты. Джейн всё ещё переживает по поводу своих талантов в искусстве готовки? Стэйси вчера обещала, что научит обеих подруг паре хитростей. Стэйси… Кстати, а где она?  
\- А где Стэйси?  
Дарья обернулась и как-то странно уставилась на Квин. Джейн торопливо свернула газету и бросила её на стул но газетный лист предательски соскользнул на пол, подлетел и развернулся прямо у самых ног Квин. Она подняла его. «Гибель на трассе. Трагедия на гонках. Молодая, талантливая...» и портрет Стэйси на врезке. Перевернувшийся автомобиль объятый пламенем. Суетящиеся вокруг  пожарные и техники…  
Дарья подошла к сестре, обняла её и поцеловала в макушку:  
\- Мне так жаль, Квин…  
Газетный лист выскользнул у Квин из пальцев. Она попыталась набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие, словно пловец перед тем как нырнуть, но грудь словно стальными обручами стянуло, лицо горело и Квин с трудом и растерянно просипела:  
\- Как же так… Мы вчера… все были тут и Стэйси…  
  
Квин открыла глаза. Сизый сумрак раннего утра. Первые несколько секунд она не могла понять и вспомнить почему лежит на матрасе рядом с собственной кроватью. Скрипнула дверь. Стэйси. Квин вскочила на ноги.  
\- Ты где была? - у неё вышло почти сердито.  
\- Поссать ходила, - удивлённо пожала плечами Стэйси. - А что случилось?  
Квин молча подлетела к подруге, стиснула её в объятиях и… укусила в шею.  
\- Ой! - Стэйси вытаращилась в шоке на Квин. - Ты чего?!  
\- Хотела проверить, - Квин не выпускала Стэйси из объятий и теперь стояла уткнувшись носом ей в шею, - живая ты или призрак… Может ты мне снишься?  
\- Проверила? - ехидно улыбнулась Стэйси. - А кусаться то зачем? Больно же!  
Квин не ответила и Стэйси почувствовала как холодная рука скользнула ей под майку вверх.  
\- Эй! А лифчик мне расстёгивать это тоже для проверки моей материальности? И майку оставь в покое! Да что с тобой?! Трусики?!  
Квин зарылась лицом меж упругих ладных грудок Стэйси и подталкивала её к матрасу. Стэйси дала себя на него уронить. Квин теребила губами сосок левой груди Стэйси, а потом губы Квин стали спускаться всё ниже и ниже… Дыхание Стэйси участилось… Квин внезапно чихнула. Стэйси приподняла голову и удивлённо спросила:  
\- Что там с тобой?  
\- Тут какая-то… нитка… В ноздрю мне попала… - Квин была смущенна и растерянна. Стэйси заржала. Сама зажала себе рот ладонью — у Дарьи был чуткий сон, а её и Джейн комната была рядом. Стэйси хрюкала от смеха глядя на обескураженное выражение лица Квин.  
\- А ты не знаешь что это? Может это тампон? А может на самом деле я гигантская хлопушка — дерни за верёвочку и будет БОЛЬШОЙ БУБУХ!!!  
Квин, наконец, сама захихикала, упала лицом в живот Стэйси и уткнулась носом ей в пупок.  
\- Облом…  
Квин, продолжая обнимать Стэйси за талию, проползла под одеялом вверх и теперь её голова оказалось рядом с головой подруги. Лицо Квин теперь было серьёзно, губа прикушена. Стэйси нахмурилась:  
\- Да, что с тобой такое?!  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- А ты не могла сказать мне это пока я была одетой? - ехидно поинтересовалась Стэйси. - Тебе всенепременно нужно было перед этим меня раздеть? И это та самая Квин, которая отказалась даже просто дотронуться до обнажённой груди Джоуи? Помнишь визит Моники из агентства?  
\- Раааамоники! - у Квин вышло очень похоже на когтистую хозяйку модельного агентства. - Помню, конечно, - Квин вздохнула и потёрлась щекой о плечо Стэйси. - Мне сегодня кошмар приснился…  
\- О чём?  
\- О том, что я беру в руки газету, а в спортивном разделе…  
\- Понятно… - перебила подругу Стэйси. - Любимый кошмар моей мамы. И мой. Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
\- У Дарьи был свой любимый кошмар, когда ещё в средней школе училась - выходит она делать научный доклад. Микрофон, яркий луч прожектора направлен прямо на неё… Дарья смотрит и видит, что она в одном белье. В лифчике и трусиках. Пытается убежать со сцены за кулисы но какие то люди во фраках и в масках Джокера (главного врага Бэтмэна) ей не дают этого сделать — выталкивают назад, на сцену. Она стоит там, перед микрофоном в ярком пятне света и пытается закрыться папкой с текстом доклада, а в зале оглушительно гогочут. Такие же белые рожи с алыми губами скалятся. А у меня, как стала учиться в колледже, классический кошмар заучки — экзамен, а я ни фига не помню… И даже про этот предмет в первый раз в жизни слышу… И преподавателя этого не знаю, не видела ни разу… Просыпаюсь в холодном поту… И с облегчением выдыхаю — это всего лишь сон и я ничего не пропустила…  
\- Знаешь, ты сейчас почти доказала, что моя мама была права, - Стэйси сказала это с какой то злой и ироничной улыбкой.  
\- Что она сказала?  
\- Что рано или поздно, из-за общения с тобой, твоей сестрой и Джейн я «заражусь этим самым»… Стану как твоя сестра или Джейн. Она очень странно представляет себе ваш дом и образ жизни. Что то среднее между  общиной хиппи и притоном. Богема, короче. Дреды, сандаловые палочки и другие благовония, восточная музыка, циновки и «травка». Может ещё какой-нибудь «учитель» или «гуру» в центре - все тусуются вокруг него, почти секта. Или ашрам. Джейн же художница, а Дарья чего-то там пишет…  
Квин пожала плечами:  
\- Похоже на фильм о 60-х. Пригласи её к нам. Пусть убедится, что я, Дарья и Джейн не похожи ни на хиппи ни на богему — три серьёзные женщины. Учатся, работают. Никаких благовоний и золочённых Будд с циновками. У нас гостей и то практически не бывает. Весь день заполнен — часто приползаем вечером никакие. Пульт от телевизора и то поднять трудно. Какие там оргии…  
\- А я чем не гость? - фыркнула Стэйси.  
\- Ты уже почти член семьи, - улыбнулась Квин. - Своё место за обеденным столом. Своя кофейная кружка. И ящик в комоде. Вот теперь ночуешь у нас — скоро будут своя зубная щётка в стаканчике и мочалка в ванной.  
Стэйси широко зевнула:  
\- Ладно. Если больше поползновений с твоей стороны не ожидается, давай спать. Всего то полтора часа на сон осталось…  
Квин ехидно улыбнулась:  
\- У меня только через неделю будет…  
Стэйси практически взвыла, у неё вышло очень жалобно:  
\- Давай спать, а? Я спать хочу, а не сексом заниматься!  
Квин уткнулась носом в шею подруги и прижалась к ней как к большому плюшевому мишке:  
\- Давай…  
Стэйси чмокнула Квин в макушку:  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю… Спи…  
Квин что-то пробормотала сквозь сон но Стэйси ничего не разобрала — её уже закрутило и она провалилась в никуда.  
  
\- Дарья, Джейн вы не думаете завести ребёнка?  
Дарья, которая расставляла тарелки и раскладывала вилки, удивлённо приподняла брови. Джейн и Стэйси, которые вместе хлопотали у плиты, прервали свои занятия и молча повернулись к Квин.  
\- С чего вдруг? - хмуро поинтересовалась Дарья. - Мы всего ничего в колледже, ещё не выплатили кредит банку за этот дом — спасибо бабушке и Эми — без них мы такую роскошь просто не потянули бы — но я не хочу злоупотреблять их добротой. Хватит того, что они сделали первый, очень щедрый взнос и я им очень за это благодарна. Ты и сама только начала учиться…  
Квин, пришибленная напором, старшей сестры жалобно протянула:  
\- Уже помечтать нельзя…  
Дарья подошла к сестре, приобняла её за плечи и примирительно поцеловала в макушку, сидящую за столом и пригорюнившуюся, Квин — та почти не притворялась расстроенной.  
\- Вот и помечтай. Ближайшие несколько лет. А потом — может быть.  
Квин просияла:  
\- Обещаешь? Что по этому дому забегают маленькие ножки?  
Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:  
\- Прежде чем тут забегают эти самые ножки будет девять месяцев тошноты из-за токсикоза и прочие прелести. Потом круглосуточный писк и рёв, газики, первые зубы, а когда «забегают маленькие ножки» ты сама за ними по всему дому побегаешь — у этих чёртовых ножек есть вредная привычка лезть туда куда лезть им совсем не стоит.  
Квин приподняла бровки:  
\- Как то ты настроена…  
Джейн вздохнула и ответила с лёгкой ноткой раздражения в голосе:  
\- Не забывай — у меня есть опыт. Побольше твоего. Приглядывала за племянниками. До этого я даже не подозревала или забыла сколько в нашем доме в Лондэйле укромный мест для игр в прятки и куда можно засунуть пальцы при большом желании их чем нибудь прищемить… И сколько в доме завлекательных дырочек куда можно чего-нибудь запихать… Например, есть куда воткнуть любимый дедушкин пинцет - в розетку, например. Или туда же спички. А ещё лучше гвозди...   И насколько изобретательны маленькие дети имеющие странное непреодолимое желание заработать себе очередную травму в неравной борьбе с окружающей реальностью…  
Стэйси только головой покачала, а Квин вздохнула:  
\- Ладно буду мечтать дальше. Начну через полчасика. А сейчас у меня уже в животе урчит. Что у нас на завтрак?


	2. МЕЧТЫ И КОШМАРЫ 2

Квин подошла к книжному шкафу. Книга, которая ей была нужна, обнаружилась почти на самой верхней полке и Квин с ностальгией вспомнила школьные годы, когда ей стоило только свистнуть как появлялся кто-то из Троицы Джи или любой другой парень из армии её многочисленных поклонников и ей не было нужды карабкаться за потребовавшимся томом так высоко. Но в школьные годы она редко появлялась в библиотеке, а её кавалеры тем более. За очень малым исключением. Но всё-таки в библиотеке обычно кто-то был... «Странно, а где все? Никого. Даже библиотекарь куда то ушла...» Квин пришлось самой разыскивать лесенку. Она с трудом дотянулась, встав на цыпочки, до необходимого ей тома и потянула его. Книга была словно вбита в свой ряд, стояла как влитая. Квин вцепилась, до боли в кончиках пальцев, в обложку книги и, сжав зубы и неразборчиво шипя ругательства, потянула тяжёлый том на себя. Он даже не дрогнул. Зато шкаф… Шкаф пошатнуло. Несколько книг сорвалось вниз. Какая то брошюрка шлёпнулась Квин на макушку и соскользнула на пол. Квин упорно тянула упрямящийся том. Шкаф накренился и книги обрушились, посыпались, потекли вниз с полок потоком. Кроме той, которая была нужна. «Ну же!» Квин сжала зубы и, напрягшись всем телом, почти повисла на упрямом томе. И шкаф, книги, всё обрушилось на неё. Она начала тонуть в этом бумажном болоте.  
\- Спасите… - сил Квин хватило только на какой то еле слышный сип… И она отключилась.  
  
Кто-то трясёт за плечи… Квин разлепила веки. Стэйси. Серьёзное лицо. Встревоженное. Дарья и Джейн. Дарья протягивает стакан с водой. Квин, с благодарностью, кивает и жадно пьёт, отдаёт стакан и падает назад, на подушку мокрую от её пота. Волосы слиплись.  
\- Это кошмар. Просто кошмар… - голос почти нормальный.  - Ничего страшного.  
Стэйси озабоченно хмурится и кладет ладонь на лоб Квин. Та закрывает глаза — ладонь шершавая, прохладная и тяжёлая. Какое блаженство!  
\- У неё температура, - Стэйси поднимается с пола. Она очень встревожена. - Лоб просто обжигает...  
«У кого температура? У меня? Не смешите. Мне бы только дотянутся до вот того томика и...»  
  
Очнулась Квин уже в больничной палате.  
\- Что у меня? - слабость во всём теле. Свет режет глаза. Стэйси рядом на стуле с книжкой.  
\- Пневмония, - кратко и сухо. - Ты сидела постоянно под самым кондиционером в библиотеке вот её и заработала. Мы втроём тебя гнали к врачу, а ты - «Это просто кашель. Пройдёт.» Не прошёл как видишь.  
Квин слабо улыбается:  
\- Ну прости меня, дуру. Больше такого не повторится. А где Дарья и Джейн?  
Стэйси смотрит строго но тоже улыбается — от облегчения:  
\- Надеюсь, что не повторится. А твоя сестра и Джейн разговаривают с врачом.  
Квин прикрыла глаза.  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Тяжёлый вздох.  
\- Тебе вроде как сбили температуру…  
\- Поцелуй.  
Стэйси склонилась над Квин и поцеловала в мокрый лоб. Квин обхватила подругу за шею и поцеловала в щёку.  
\- Если я умру...  
Стэйси морщится.  
\- Не болтай ерунды. Температуру тебе сбили, подлечат - попринимаешь антибиотики и через несколько дней будешь дома.  
Квин почувствовала как по её щеке потекла слеза. Одна, вторая… Хлюпнула носом.  
\- Я тебя люблю…  
Стэйси погладила Квин по голове и улыбнулась ей.  
\- Я тебя тоже. А теперь надо поспать.  
Квин послушно закрывает глаза.  
  
Она в защитном шлеме сидит рядом со Стэйси в бешено несущейся по трассе машине. Глаза Стэйси горят азартом, хвостики выбиваются из-под шлема и развеваются в воздухе… Квин смотрит на подругу и её страх перед скоростью куда-то пропадает… Торжествующая Стэйси с кубком. Квин стискивает подругу в объятиях и зарывается лицом в её куртку. Рука Стэйси ласково гладит Квин между лопаток и, внезапно, начинает давить на спину, вжимает лицо Квин в скользкую кожу. Квин начинает задыхаться, она пытается вырваться из стальных объятий подруги, в глазах уже  темнеет, с огромным усилием Квин вырывается, отталкивается руками, упирается ими в обтянутую кожей грудь. В глазах проясняется и Квин видит - это не Стэйси. Это Сэнди. Она улыбается холодно и зло. Но Квин в бешенстве, изо всех сил отталкивает от себя бывшую подругу и наконец просыпается. Вся в поту, задыхающаяся и жадно ловит ртом воздух. Холодное прикосновение стетоскопа, врач хмурясь смотрит на показания приборов. Квин кажется, что она слышит голос Стэйси из коридора. Наверняка, её и Дарью с Джейн выгнали из палаты. Лицо доктора становится мягче, расслабляется. Теперь он не выглядит таким озабоченным как минуту назад. Обошлось. Самое страшное не случилось. В палату прорывается Дарья. Джейн придерживает её за рукав. Бледная Стэйси. Квин закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Ну и напугала ты нас, подруга, - Джейн улыбается и старается говорить бодро. У неё неплохо выходит. Голос почти не дрожит и слёз в глазах почти не видно. И бледность почти прошла. Коляску Квин катит Стэйси — Квин сама настояла - «Кому как не нашей гонщице этим заниматься?» Квин ещё чувствует лёгкую слабость во всём теле. И острый стыд — если бы она раньше пошла к врачу и не была такой беспечной... Извиняет её только то, что Квин никогда серьёзно не болела. Всегда была крепкой девушкой.  
Дарья догоняет их маленькую процессию — она задержалась разговаривая с доктором. На лице смесь облегчения и недовольства. Тоже бледная. Квин смотрит виновато на сестру (и не может увидеть выражения её глаз - из-за тёмных, на пол лица, очков Дарьи):  
\- Можешь меня не ругать — сама знаю, что дура. Заучка. Должна была о своём здоровье подумать, а об учёбе на какое то время забыть.  
Дарья молчит. Они выкатываются наружу и Квин жмурится — солнце. Голос Дарьи над ухом:  
\- Тут уже есть кому сказать тебе пару ласковых…  
Квин осторожно приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Мама?  
Хелен молча обнимает младшенькую. Видимо выволочка откладывается до дома…  
  
Дома вкусно пахнет лазаньей. Стэйси поддерживает Квин — та не протестует хотя спокойно может обойтись без посторонней помощи - ноги её держат. Квин улыбается Дарье:  
\- Вот. Ради лазаньи мне можно было и поболеть…  
Дарья реагирует так, что Квин отшатывается от сестры в испуге — кулаки Дарьи сжимаются, она поднимает их так словно собирается обрушить удар на младшую сестру, издаёт какой то утробный рёв и вылетает из кухни, Джейн спешит за подругой следом. Хелен с укором смотрит на Квин и тоже выходит. Квин с недоумением смотрит на Стэйси:  
\- Что это с Дарьей?  
Стэйси вздыхает:  
\- Ты не видела её… Джейн её такой не видела никогда. Когда тебе стало хуже… От неё врачи чуть не начали прятаться — я думала, что она их просто порвёт. Она превратилась в какую то маленькую тигрицу или пантеру, а потом… Она, наверное, часа полтора на плече у Джейн проревела. От облегчения. Её саму положили в палату. Напоили лекарствами, успокоительным, а Джейн с ней всю ночь пронянчилась. Утром Джейн была просто жёлтая. Обе как тени.  
Квин обняла Стэйси и уткнулась ей в плечо.  
\- Если бы ты знала как мне стыдно за всё… Подвела вас…  
Стэйси гладит Квин по голове и улыбается:  
\- Успокойся. Главное, что ты жива.  
  
За обедом Квин старалась не смотреть сестре в глаза. Хотя за час до этого вроде объяснилась с Дарьей.  
  
В комнате у Дарьи и Джейн было темно. Сама Дарья лежала на кровати прикрыв глаза сгибом руки. Квин осторожно вошла в комнату.  
\- Дарья…  
\- Уходи…  
\- Ну прости меня, глупую…  
Дарья резко поднялась и села. Глаза словно стали больше и были красными как у кролика.  
\- Ты знаешь в каком я была ужасе?!  
\- Догадываюсь…  
\- Ты знаешь, что люблю тебя?! Ты знаешь как я испугалась за тебя?! Меня до сих пор трясёт! Больше никогда так не делай!  
\- Не буду…  
Квин осторожно уселась на кровать рядом с Дарьей. Та обняла младшую сестру и они просидели так молча несколько минут. Квин осторожно гладила Дарью по спине. Наконец та встала, вытерла глаза и сказала привычно спокойным голосом:  
\- Уходи… Скоро обедать, а мне ещё надо привести себя в порядок.  
\- Ладно… Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Квин вышла и Дарья аккуратно прикрыла за ней дверь.  
  
Квин решила нарушить молчание. Ей надоело, что Дарья продолжает сидеть уткнувшись, не поднимая глаз, в тарелку, Хелен озабоченно поглядывает на старшую дочь и Джейн тоже не нравится настроение любимой, Стэйси вяло ковыряется в своей тарелке и не смотрит в сторону Квин.  
\- Перед тем как мне стало хуже у меня был кошмар.  
Дарья наконец подняла, покрасневшие от слёз, глаза от поверхности стола, скривилась и спросила со злой иронией:  
\- И кого же ты видела в этом своём кошмаре?  
\- Сэнди!  
Джейн ухмыльнулась:  
\- Да. Сэнди это тот ещё кошмар!  
Дарья неожиданно рассмеялась и обстановка за столом немного разрядилась.  
  
Ночью Квин молча залезла под одеяло к Стэйси. Та удивлённо покосилась на подругу и спросила сонно:  
\- Что ещё?  
Квин обняла Стэйси и уткнулась носом в волосы на затылке. Дыхание Квин щекотало шею.  
\- В том моём кошмаре она притворилась тобой….  
Стэйси хмыкнула:  
\- Я на неё не похожа…  
Квин улыбнулась:  
\- Я знаю…  
И поцеловала Стэйси чуть пониже макушки. Стэйси развернулась к Квин лицом, улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала в нос.  
\- Спи давай.  
Квин прижалась к Стэйси ещё тесней и поцеловала теперь уже в щеку:  
\- Я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу. Я ведь могла тебя потерять…  
Стэйси улыбнулась:  
\- Не потеряешь… За тобой надо приглядывать - чтобы ты сама не потерялась и поэтому я буду рядом.  
Квин улыбнулась в ответ и через мгновение уже спала.  
 


	3. ПИЛИ, ПЕЛИ, ПЛАКАЛИ...

Дарья сидела по турецки на кровати уставившись в одну точку. По её лицу потоком текли слёзы. Любимая футболка с Марком Твеном была уже в сырых пятнах. Мокрые пятна были даже на шортиках. В спальню молча вошла Джейн и уселась рядом на кровать.  
\- Что с тобой такое?  
Дарья даже не обернулась. Всхлипнула и ответила, продолжая упорно смотреть в одну точку:  
\- Это у нас называется отходняк. После стресса. И угрызения совести.  
Джейн хмыкнула:  
\- Отходняк это я могу понять. Меня саму до сих пор трясёт. Не отошла ещё. Не только Квин — ты меня тоже здорово напугала, подруга. Но угрызения совести то при чём? Я думала, что ты всё отделение разнесёшь в клочья, а доктору вообще в глотку вцепишься. Носилась по отделению как маленькая пантера. А потом, когда врач сказал, что для Квин опасность миновала, уже тебя пришлось силой укладывать… И поить успокоительным. Просидела рядом с тобой всю ночь. С трудом уговорила врачей отпустить тебя домой. Может зря? Хорошо, что Квин так быстро пошла на поправку…  
Дарья коротко и зло фыркнула но только покосилась на Джейн краем глаза и снова застыла.  
\- Мне понадобилось столько времени чтобы понять, что Квин умный и добрый человечек, что она способна сопереживать людям не только в связи с несоответствием их одежды последним модным тенденциям сезона… - Дарья опять зло фыркнула. -  И что я люблю её. И только мы стали настоящими сёстрами, сблизились как я… - Дарья отчаянно всхлипнула и с трудом втянула в себя воздух и, сглотнула, подавив рыдания, продолжила. - Чуть её не потеряла. Чуть не сбылась детская мечта идиотки… Она ведь искренне пыталась помочь тогда этой законченной сволочи Сэнди. И действительно переживала за Линди, а та её пыталась подставить. А Квин даже не обиделась — только была огорчена за Линди. Представь - ей было стыдно за подругу!!!  
Джейн осторожно пододвинулась к Дарье. Та криво и мрачно усмехнулась но так и не повернула головы в сторону Джейн:  
\- Мне сейчас полагается, как герою дурацкой мелодрамы, рассказывать тебе это прихлёбывая прямо из горла… Но у меня нет…  
Звякнуло стекло и Джейн молча протянула подруге бутылку.  
\- Лейн, ты опять читаешь мои самые сокровенные и даже самые идиотские мысли? И в курсе всех дурацких идей, что с пугающей регулярностью посещают мою голову? И тут же воплощаешь их в жизнь?  
Джейн откуда то вытянула бутылку для себя:  
\- Просто я как то прочла, что алкоголь на самом деле самый безобидный транквилизатор. Если не злоупотреблять, конечно. А в тебя и так влили и заставили проглотить слишком много успокоительных. Хватит с тебя уже валиума. И прочей дряни. Я тебя довольно давно знаю и замечаю, когда ты на взводе.  
Дарья наконец обернулась. Красные глаза на бледном лице.  
\- Не так уж давно на самом деле. Всего ничего. Но ты в отличии от меня лучше разбираешься в людях. А Квин, на самом деле, ещё и страшно одинока. У меня есть ты. А у Квин кроме меня никого…  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Я самая младшая. Мне тебя иногда трудно понять. Твои тёрки с младшей сестрой. Отношения между старшим братом и младшей сестрой немного отличаются… Между мной и Трентом не было серьёзных конфликтов. А мои сёстры гораздо старше меня. И у Квин всегда было столько подружек и ухажёров…  
Дарья сделала ещё один большой глоток из бутылки и саркастически протянула:  
\- Подружки… Кавалеры… А по душам поговорить — за этим только ко мне. По поводу Линди — ко мне. Из-за возникшей симпатии к собственному репетитору — ко мне. А с подружками — только о тряпках и популярных мальчиках. К пластическому хирургу — со мной. Она доверяла и доверяет только мне, а я… Столько лет потеряла. На эти дурацкие ссоры и разборки. И вела себя как последняя сволочь… Все эти подлянки, подставы, интриги…  
\- Я сама не лучше… - Дарья и Джейн обернулись. Квин. И Стэйси тенью за спиной.  - Сколько времени я врала всем, что ты просто моя кузина… Дальняя родственница.  
Дарья только криво улыбнулась и отхлебнула из бутылки:  
\- Вспомни меня в школьные годы — чучело чучелом… Одета как бедная сиротка или ученица католической школы для девочек Лондона 70-х. Плохая кожа, волосы… Без слёз не взглянешь. Мама говорила, что Эрик даже осторожно намекал чтобы я не так часто появлялась у него в конторе, а то глядя на меня клиенты подумают, что Эрик скупердяй и мало платит сотрудникам или фирма на грани разорения. Что у Хелен просто не хватает денег чтобы нормально меня приодеть… Я могла тогда всех твоих парней напугать и разогнать. Не старшая сестра — дуэнья какая то...  
Квин невесело улыбнулась и вздохнула:  
\- Лучше бы разогнала… Среди них было столько идиотов… И ты моя родная сестра — какая не есть. Бывает хуже.  
Джейн протянула Квин бутылку:  
\- Тебе же вроде уже можно? Раз уж пошло такое самоедство и воспоминания на тему: «Помнишь, каким я гадом был?»  
Квин молча кивнула, отхлебнула и поморщилась:  
\- Горько…  
Джейн молча протянула бутылку Стэйси. Та не стала отказываться.  
\- Так. Что у нас тут за пьянка?  
Хелен. И тоже с бутылкой в руке. Джейн улыбнулась.  
\- Сеанс самоанализа, самоедства и покаяния. Присоединяйтесь.  
Хелен отрицательно покачала головой:  
\- Нет, девочки. Я посижу одна в своей комнате. Мне хочется побыть одной. Как умирающей кошке. Не переборщите — конечно, завтра выходной но похмелье… Утром вы всё проклянёте.  
Хелен ушла. Судя по неверной походке она начала намного раньше. Дарья сделала большой глоток и заявила:  
\- В русских фильмах часто показывают как придя в подобное состояние — разнюнятся все, сентиментальничать начинают, прошлое вспоминать под действием спиртного, садятся потесней друг к другу, в обнимку, и начинают петь — один начинает, а остальные подхватывают. Красиво получается. Кто начнёт? Что петь будем?  
Стэйси рассмеялась. Она заметно захмелела.  
\- Джингл беллз, Джингл-беллз… - дальше звонких колокольчиков у Стэйси дело не пошло тем более, что Квин заткнула рот подруги поцелуем — решила, что это самый приятный и полезный способ спасти свои уши.  
Джейн расхохоталась с неожиданно истеричными нотками в голосе. Дарья удивлённо и вопросительно уставилась на неё. Джейн приложилась к бутылке и постаралась объяснить как можно более внятно — язык уже начал заплетаться:  
\- Вспомнила как мы с Томом познакомились. Он спросил пою ли я сама — раз брат у меня музыкант ну я и спела ему «У старого Макдональда была ферма.» У него было ТАКОЕ выражение лица!  
Дарья рассмеялась:  
\- По утрам я частенько слышу как ты голосишь в ванной. Так что я представляю себе… Позвоним Тому?  
Стэйси постаралась сфокусировать зрение, посмотрела на часы и произнесла с сомнением в голосе:  
\- Поздновато уже. Ночь на дворе.  
Дарья только отмахнулась от неё:  
\- Ему значит можно звонить и будить меня посреди ночи, а мне самой нельзя?  
В трубке раздался сонный и недовольный голос Тома:  
\- Да?  
Дарья широко улыбнулась:  
\- Прииивет!  
\- Дарья?  
\- Ага…  
\- Ты знаешь который сейчас час?!  
\- А мне пофигу! Детское время. Это маленькая месть тебе. Не только ты можешь, надравшись, звонить старым приятелям.  
\- Ты пьяна?!  
\- Да.  
\- Слушай я не могу… Долго говорить. И у меня тут девушка… Мане…  
\- Манекен?  
\- Нет. У манекена мозгов побольше будет. Манекенщица. Модель. Завидуешь?  
\- Чему? У меня тут моя Джейн, Тусуемся с Квин и Стэйси.  
\- И все в дугу?  
\- Ага. А сейчас допьём, сядем на свои мётлы и улетим нафиг! Жди в гости!  
И они улетели. Допивали по дороге.  
  
Квин проснулась с тяжёлой головой, каким то мерзким привкусом во рту и уткнувшись носом в сосок голой груди Стэйси.  Квин с огромным трудом подняла голову и оглянулась.  
\- Так. Комната вроде моя. Подруга - моя. Голова, к сожалению,  тоже моя.  
Стэйси застонала и открыла глаза.  
\- Что вчера было?  
Квин криво усмехнулась.  
\- Мы пили, пели, плакали. Потом я и ты доползли до своей комнаты и сладко уснули.  
\- А я ничего не помню…  
\- Я тоже и вспоминать не хочу…  
Стэйси поморщилась и ехидно улыбнулась:  
\- Квин, не будешь ли ты столь любезна и вытащишь пальцы своей правой руки… оттуда где они крепко застряли? Я, не сказать, что против — но мне сейчас необходимо посетить ванную комнату.  
Квин покраснела как варёный рак. Стэйси выбралась из под горячего тела подруги:  
\- Спасибо…  
Квин поднялась и обнаружила, что сама… несколько не одета. Не то чтобы она была совсем голая — тапочки наличествовали. Точнее один. Тапочек. Второй обнаружился под кроватью. Стейси накинула халат и скрылась в ванной.  
  
На кухне присутствовали Дарья в тёмных очках, растрёпанная как ворона попавшая под ливень Джейн — почему то с мелким мусором и пожухлыми листьями в волосах и неприлично бодрая Хелен.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что у меня во рту полковой оркестр тараканов устроил вечеринку. Вместе с кордебалетом бабочек. И гуляли они всю ночь. А ударник оркестра всё никак не успокоится...  
Хелен насмешливо фыркнула:  
\- Я же говорила — не перебарщивайте. Старших надо слушаться — у меня опыта побольше.  
Дарья только что-то невнятно проворчала. Джейн отхлебнула из своей чашки:  
\- Ну теперь мы можем начать с чистого листа… Все извинились друг перед дружкой, повинились во всех смертных (и не очень) грехах, друг друга, наконец, простили, вместе в честь этого выпили и побратались… или посестрились?  
\- Я бы предпочла начать день с новой головы… - проворчала Дарья.  
В кармане халата у Стэйси затренькало. Она достала мобильный и недоумённо посмотрела на экранчик:  
\- Сэнди? Привет.  
\- Больше мне никогда не звони. Нашей дружбе пришёл конец. Полный и окончательный.  
\- А что такое?  
\- Ты вчера напилась что-ли? Позвонила в пятом часу утра и заявила, что любишь только Квин (судя по тому, что я слышала на заднем плане — как раз в это время). Между стонами выдала, что я старая сволочь. Почему старая?! И заявила, что Тиффани просто дура. Что для меня не новость… Прощай.  
Сэнди отключилась. Стэйси пожала плечами:  
\- Невелика потеря.  
Снова зазвенело. На этот раз ожил мобильник Дарьи лежащий на столе. Джейн потёрла виски:  
\- Нельзя было поставить на вибрацию?  
Дарья поднесла трубку к уху и даже зашипела сквозь зубы — Том так возмущённо орал в трубку, что она вибрировала:  
\- Дарья, что вообще за дурацкие шутки?!  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Это ты наняла каких то актёров, которые устроили нам тут представление посреди ночи — дико хохотали, какие то тени метались в окнах и ещё они зачем-то накидали пустых бутылок в каминную трубу!?  
 Дарья презрительно фыркнула.  
\- Нет. Делать нам больше нечего. Как там твоя манекенщица? Модель то бишь.  
Голос Тома нельзя было назвать сильно радостным:  
\- Я сейчас отмокаю в ванне. Получил от неё коленом по… Ну ты поняла. Оказалось, что у неё учёная степень по психологии. Несколько научных публикаций. И степень по математике.  
\- Сочувствую.  
Дарья отключила телефон. Хелен поставила чашку на стол и поинтересовалась:  
\- Хотела спросить — на кой вам столько мётел? У входной двери целых четыре штуки стоит...


End file.
